Session Summary - 1/19/2020
After an ineffectual battle, the hunting horror takes the chest containing the Girdle of Nitocris and disappears. In recognition of the party's actions in the fight against eldritch evil the surviving members of the Nazir, the aged guards of the Girdle, present the party with the Sword of Akmallah. It is a magical sword that is capable of damaging creatures otherwise resistant to mundane weapons and it belonged to the leader of the Nazir before he was ripped in half by the hunting horror. The Nazir leave the sword with the party and promise to spread word of the party's deeds amongst those of the Muslim world who fight against otherworldly horror. The next day the party returns to Dr. Khafour's office to report the events of the previous night. He examines the sword and describes its properties before informing the party of a way to use the Space Mead to create a concoction that will dispel evil enchantments. Miles offers to help Khafour brew the concoction, and in doing so learns how to make Space Mead on his own. The rest of the party prepares themselves for the upcoming assault on the M Pyramid. In this time Two-Rocks finishes reading Life as a God, which gives him arcane insight about the location of a hidden throne room in the Bent Pyramid. With the dispelling brew in hand, the party leaves to scope out the M Pyramid and surrounding area. They park the truck in some nearby ruins and approach the pyramid under cover of darkness, noticing as they do that the pyramid has a large unnatural crack on one face. Alabama and Miles recognize this crack as evidence of Saladin's attempt to destroy the pyramid ages ago. After examining the pyramid from all sides, the party finds a nearby ruin with a covered tunnel that leads back towards the pyramid. After clearing and opening the door the party travels down the tunnel, which quickly begins sloping downwards. The tunnel leads to an enormous pit with evidence of stairs along the walls which have long since crumbled to dust. The party uses their climbing gear to scale down the walls of the pit and continue down a natural cave system that extends out from the bottom. Upon reaching a crossroads the party moves down what appears to be a man-made addition to the tunnels which leads them to a pool of blood seeping down through cracks in the ceiling. This passage terminates at the blood pool so the party returns and continues following the natural cave system. As the party travels down the tunnels they notice what appears to be an amorphous shaping watching them from the distance before disappearing completely. When the party reaches the area that the shape disappeared from they see an unnaturally green moss growing on the walls. Miles takes a sample while Two-Rocks holds a match to the moss, and in both cases the moss reaches out to try to touch them. The party takes their sample and leaves the moss behind them. The party travels several miles through the tunnels past more crossroads and another sighting of the amorphous shape before encountering a group of humans with the heads of animals. The sight of them drives Miles temporarily insane and he approaches them, demanding to be taken to his mistress Zahara Shafik. One of these animal-headed humans, known as Children of the Sphinx, leads Miles away while the rest attack the party. After a short but deadly scuffle the party stands victorious over the Children of the Sphinx, but Miles is nowhere to be seen.